


Girlfriend

by DLTomes



Series: Kosmo's Family [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Another Cosmic Wolf, Gen, Kosmo's First Girlfriend, New house in the forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLTomes/pseuds/DLTomes
Summary: Sam give Keith and Krolia his old parent's house in the woods. Kosmo wander thought it, he encounter something.





	Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

> My second series of VLD. Hope you enjoy it.

After stopping Sendak from destroy Earth. The Paladins of Voltron, taking a break from their task. 

Including spend time with their families. But separated places.    

Lance spend time with his family at Varadero Beach in Cuba. As he tells his family his many adventures in space. 

Hunk with his family as their prepare dinner. And, getting to know Shay and her family. 

Pidge (or Katie) is playing a video game with her brother, Matt, and having her dog, Bae Bae, at her side. As her parent making dinner.

Shiro take Princess Allura, Coran and Romelle to his homeland. Where, they learn one of Earth's cultures. 

And, as for, Keith and his mother, Krolia. Not to mention, his cosmic wolf, Kosmo. Sam offer them his old parent's house in the woods. Which, neither of them have no problem with it. 

Once Sam made a few calls and signed the proper papers. As Sam has complete the papers, he hands the keys and the location to Krolia.  

"Here you go." Sam just gave the keys to Krolia. And, a GPS. "Followed its direction find to my parent's old house."

"Thank you." Krolia took them. "Have you been to your parent's house offend?" 

Sam smirk. "Not since Katie grow to hate the outdoor."

"Oh, I see." Krolia became surprises. "Well, Keith and I promise to take good care of your parent's old house."       

"Good luck." Sam grins. "If I guess, my parent's old house is in ruins." Sam snicker. "To a haunted house or something."

Krolia is unimpressed. "Keith and I better leave before it's dark."

"Point taking." Sam exhaled in defend. "Well, I wish you two the best." 

* * *

 

"Took you long." Keith notices his mother came in the van. Hence, she closes the door.

"Sorry, Keith." Krolia apologizes as she fastens her seat belt. "Sam was making a comment of his old house."

"So, I'm guessing there're lots works to do." Keith guess it. "Besides cleaning."  

"Afraid so." Krolia started the engine of the van. "Let's get moving, shall we?"

"Understand, Mom." Keith feels the van move. "Hope it's not too much work."

"Agree." Krolia and Keith wave goodbye to the Holts as they drive away. "But Sam did his best."

"At least, it's at a forest." Keith responded. "Something for me and Kosmo likes. Right, boy?"

Kosmo whines as he raises his head. "Looks likes he agrees with  you, Keith."  

* * *

 

While Krolia and Keith were driving for hours. There they find the house, only to find its near breaking one. As it been abandon for years.

"Is this the house?" Keith sound less surprise. And, interesting.

"Believe so." Krolia expression is the same as her son. Then, she shut the engine.

"Let's move." Keith responded as he opened his door. Later, he closed it. "Come on, boy." Kosmo teleport himself outside the van. "There's much to do."

"Agree." Krolia came. And, knows what her son thinks. "Begin with the rooftop."

"Yep, you got it, Mom." Nodded his head to admit. "So, which one of us break the tilts?"

"And, buying?" Completed her son's sentence as she stares at the house. 

"No kidding." Keith conform with her. "Might cost lots."

"Don't worry." Comfort her son as she walks to him. "The house isn't that awful."

The house that Sam let them stay is a cottage. Something from a fairy tale book for children. 

"If you claim so, Mom." Keith sound less impressed. "Hope we won't see fairies or unicorns in the field."

Krolia smirk at her son's criticism. "Point taken." There she kisses him on the head. "Now, why don't you clean the house while I buy tools and materials for the roof."

"Sure." Keith mutter. "Why not?" 

"Good hear." Krolia walks as she heads to the van. Thus, she opens the door as she takes a seat. Next, she opens her window. "Be back soon."

Keith watches her go. Then, he bends as one of his knees touches the ground. "Don't need sit around and watches me clean the house." Recommend his space wolf. "Go ahead and exploration through the woods."

Without hesitation, Kosmo teleport as the flick of light disappear.  

* * *

 

As the light reappear and disappear, Kosmo run around the forest. While he wandered, Kosmo see as he enjoys his trip in the woods. And, what surround him? Included, the wildlife.

Continue his exploration, Kosmo listen to the birds chirp as they flow to the sky. Stunned by nature's wonders, Kosmo teleported to a different location. 

Each places he teleport, the more he's intrigue by it. Henceforth, the forest and its critters are fun to play. Even, when Kosmo is the one chasing them. 

While Kosmo continue to teleport, something caught his attention. One he never expert to find. 

Another Cosmic Wolf. One likes no other. And, this Comic Wolf is a female.

With silver-mist fur, white mane and gray marking. Eyes as same as Cosmo. 

As their eyes met, a strange emotion emerge. Thus a new chapter begun. 

* * *

 

**_An hour later_ **

Krolia returns with supplies and materials for the house, including themselves. As she places the van on park, she sees the house has improve. Not to mention, clean. 

"The house looks good." Krolia praise her son's work as she came out the van. "Nice job, Keith."

"Thanks." Keith responded as he focuses on the rooftop. "Did you buy the material for the roof?"

"Yep, I did." Slamming her door as she walks out. There she wonders. "Want them?" 

"Move them to the roof." Keith recommend as drops the breaking ones. "But uses Kosmo for teleport if you having problems."

Krolia nodding as she conforms with her son. But unable to find Kosmo. "Where is he, thought?"

"Isn't he near the house?" Keith appeal as he maintains his work. 

"Well, he's not." Krolia assume as she looks. While she searches, a strange noise caught her attention. "Kosmo must be there." 

Krolia walks to the shed as she opens its door. There she found Kosmo, alone in the shadow. "There your are, boy." Krolia snicker. Kosmo whine at his response. "Come on, boy. Keith and I need your help." 

Without hesitation or complains, Kosmo obey. And, walk out the shed.

As the door closed, the Cosmic Wolf, that Kosmo met, fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget give it a comment.


End file.
